


Одержимость

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Het Relationship, Dark Patrick, Darkfic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Jisbon, Out of Character, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов об одержимости Патрика Джейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The obsession // Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл - это замкнутый круг. Все об одном и том же, только с разных углов.
> 
> Warning (1): Dark!Патрик Джейн.  
> Warning (2): Намёк на насилие, сомнительное согласие.  
> Warning (3): OOC всё и вся, в частности Патрика Джейна и Терезы Лисбон.  
> Warning (4): Обоснуй хромает, страдает и плачет горькими слезами.  
> Warning (5): На PG-13 это не тянет.  
> Last, but not least warning (6): AU, совсем AU.

Моментами Патрик люто себя ненавидел. Хотел выдрать сердце из своей груди, когда оно гадко нашептывало ему о том, что он влюблен. Он ненавидел ту женщину, что сотворила такое с ним и в то же время он боготворил её, как никто другой.

Моментами ему хотелось украсть её и запереть. Где-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы её никто не нашёл. Чтобы она принадлежала только ему, полностью. Чтобы он знал вкус её кожи и крови. Чтобы она смотрела только на него, всегда. Чтобы он мог любить её до самой смерти, до последнего вздоха. Чтобы он считал каждый стук её сердца и чтобы оно было у него в ладонях.

Он ненавидел её за то, что так горячо любил. 

Он знал, где она и с кем. Во сколько возвращается домой, во сколько встаёт. Что делает по пятницам, ведь именно в этот день она идёт в забегаловку и ест пиццу с коллегой, который так нежно обнимает её за плечи, провожая домой. Он и его ненавидит, но её он ненавидит сильней. 

За то, что она была его одержимостью. Его проклятием вот уже долгие двенадцать лет.


	2. The progression of obsession // Прогрессия одержимости

— Ты моя принцесса, – с придыханием произнёс Патрик Джейн, с жадностью рассматривая хрупкое обнаженное тело.

— Я не твоя. И кто ты такой, чёрт возьми? – зелёные глаза с ненавистью сверкнули, смотря в голубые.

— Меня зовут Патрик Джейн. Я твой верный фанат, – Патрик с надеждой посмотрел на женщину, но та лишь продолжала прожигать его взглядом не мигая. — Я так восхищаюсь тем, что ты схватила этого ублюдка Красного Джона, Тереза.

— Спасибо, – сдержанно поблагодарила Тереза, вздёрнув подбородок, и Патрик восхищенно подумал, что даже полностью обнаженная, уязвленная этим Тереза Лисбон не сдаётся. — Зачем я здесь?

Патрик улыбнулся. К тому же эта женщина была чертовски умна, его маленькая наивная Тереза.

— А сама как думаешь? 

Тереза вздрогнула. Но её голос звучал ровно:

— Меня найдут.

Патрик кивнул, соглашаясь. Он приблизился к ней и зарылся носом в её волосы. Тереза попыталась отстраниться, и он сжал волосы в кулаке, дернув их вниз. Она вскрикнула.

— Будь хорошей девочкой, Тереза, пожалуйста, – прошелестел он, прикусывая кожу на её шее, и брюнетка зашипела. Патрик сжал зубы сильнее, так, что из ранки выступила кровь. — Я же просил. Обещаю, что буду нежным, по крайней мере, постараюсь. Ты же будешь, правда? – он наклонился к ней, смотря прямо в глаза.

Тереза кивнула, до боли сжав кулаки, так, что натянутая верёвка, связывающая ей руки, оставила синяки на её запястьях. 

— Умница. Люблю тебя, – с благоговением прошептал Патрик, целуя её ключицу.


	3. The beginning of obsession // Исток одержимости

Патрик Джейн без интереса рассматривал потолок, решетки на окнах не вдохновляли. Он с сожалением подумал, что так и не поцеловал её. Хотя не раз и не два касался Терезы руками и губами, пробуя вкус её кожи и крови, такой сладкий и невозможно манящий. 

Это продолжалось уже двенадцать лет. Его мания, его одержимость Терезой. Мания, что так увлекла его и не давала остановиться долгие годы. Что выжигала его изнутри и в то же время заставляла жить, заставляла желать её той самой страстью, которая день за днём становилась всё ярче.

Он заметил её в одной из газет, когда она и её напарник Сэм Боско раскрыли дело. В самом начале он лишь невнимательно прочёл статью, но потом его взгляд зацепился за фотографию, и землю словно вырвали из-под его ног. Патрик был очарован ею.

День спустя он выискал её адрес в телефонной книге, решив просто понаблюдать. Ведь сейчас Тереза была героем, одним из самых лучших студентов академии, успешно закрывших дело в первые два дня своей работы. Это было немыслимо и потрясающе.

С каждым днём ему становилось хуже. Увидеть её было тем маниакальным, ничем и никем не контролируемым желанием. Он наблюдал за ней сутками напролёт, иногда не спал вовсе, лишь бы увидеть её. Но однажды всё изменилось.

В тот день он, как и всегда, наблюдал за ней. Тереза была на задании, поимке какого-то маньяка. Патрик тогда иронично улыбнулся. Он посекундно мог описать момент, когда это произошло. Момент, когда пуля попала Терезе в плечо и она пошатнулась, хватаясь за раненное место рукой и пачкая её в крови. 

Его сознание заволокло пеленой, он понял, что хотел бы увидеть, как тоненькая струйка крови медленно стекает по её телу, как синяки на её шее становятся бордовыми, а потом, мгновения спустя - почти чёрными. Как она хрипло стонет, захлёбываясь воздухом.

Сейчас же Патрик предвкушал, что через пару минут она войдет в эту камеру, чтобы высказать всё, что она об этом думает, и злорадно улыбнуться. Но Патрик-то знал: до того, как жертва останется в клетке с тигром один на один, остались считанные секунды. И он ликовал.


	4. The comprehension of obsession // Осмысливание одержимости

Патрику хотелось выть; с того самого момента, как его выпустили из тюрьмы и поставили в известность об официальном запрете на приближение к столь желанной цели, он словно с цепи сорвался. Точнее, он с каким-то одурманивающим предвкушением ждал, когда появится перед своей принцессой во всей красе; подождать осталось всего чуть-чуть. Как и всегда, ведь Патрик всегда получал всё, что хотел, и ради этого научился терпеливо ждать, чтобы увидеть, как добыча сама плывёт ему в руки.

Первый этап начался, едва он вышел за порог безжизненного и тоскливого здания, что звали тюрьмой. Он всё никак не мог поверить, что его Тереза сняла с него обвинения, но в то же время ликовал как никогда. Она поддаётся, она тает, она будет его. Тереза будет извиваться в его руках, крича и срывая голос, прося, чтобы он остановился, а Патрик с наслаждением будет вдыхать её запах, впиваясь в её кожу зубами и оставляя багровые синяки.

Ему хотелось верить, что она сняла подозрения не из жалости к нему, но если это так, то ей несдобровать, тогда последний её вздох будет навсегда связан с ним, ведь Патрик ненавидел, когда его жалели. Он готов был убить за одно лишь упоминание о жалости. Даже её, его Терезу. Но он бы делал это с величайшей нежностью, почти не причиняя боли, ведь она его принцесса, его маленькая девочка, а таких, как она, надо оберегать.

Патрик уже тогда знал, что за наказание он выберет для неё, если это окажется правдой, если Тереза его жалеет. Он выберет для неё самое красивое платье и украшение, и всё случится, когда она будет спать. Потом он переоденет её в обновки и уложит так, как в сказке про спящую красавицу. Жаль лишь, что она не сможет проснуться от поцелуя. Но у Патрика будет потрясающая возможность наблюдать за ней и касаться её тела, не боясь никого. 

Млеть от одного осознания, что она принадлежит только ему одному. Упиваться этой властью. Это было бы потрясающе, ведь она была прекрасна. Его любовь, его Тереза.


	5. The evaluation of obsession // Оценка одержимости

Тереза в нетерпении ждала окончания дня, он выдался тяжелым и окончательно её вымотал. Добравшись до автостоянки, она огляделась и застыла.

— Не подходи ко мне! — выставив руки в защитном жесте, произнесла женщина, увидев знакомый силуэт. В животе всё медленно начало скручиваться от страха. — Тебе запретили ко мне приближаться ближе, чем на двадцать метров.

Даже с такого расстояния Тереза видела, что Джейн улыбается.

— Я и не буду. Но смотреть мне никто не запрещал, разве нет?

Тереза поёжилась.

— Ты помнишь тот день, когда я тебя похитил, Тереза? Ты ведь даже не возражала тогда.

Зелёные глаза гневно вспыхнули, и женщина вздёрнула подбородок.

— Ну вот опять. Как же мне нравится этот надменный жест. Особенно, когда это делаешь ты. Ты такая хрупкая, Тереза. Ты знаешь? Даже несмотря на то, что умеешь драться и имеешь при себе пистолет, ты такая хрупкая, — Джейн медленно приближался к ней.

— Убирайся, — с угрозой предупредила Патрика Тереза, отходя на шаг.

— А не то что? — голос Джейна был вибрирующим и тягучим, в нём не было слышно угрозы, и Терезу это пугало ещё больше. — Признай, что тебе понравилось, и я уйду.

— Никогда! — выкрикнула женщина, и слово эхом отозвалось по помещению.

Патрик рассмеялся.

— Моя маленькая принцесса.

— Не называй меня так, — Тереза вздрогнула, нащупав стену.

— А как? — с интересом спросил Джейн, остановившись в паре шагов от неё.

Тереза замахнулась, но Патрик остановил её руку и сжал её, подушечками пальцев поглаживая ладонь. Женщина дёрнулась в попытке высвободить руку, но Джейн держал её крепко.

— Ты сказал, что не подойдёшь ко мне, — её голос дрогнул.

— Глупая, кто же верит таким, как я? — Патрик улыбнулся, наклоняясь к ней. — Я даже ничего не сделал в тот вечер, Тереза. Я не трогал тебя там, где ты так хотела. Я просто сделал тебе приятно.

Тереза вспыхнула.

— Или я не прав?

Женщина мотнула головой, отрицая.

Патрик наклонился к её, прикусывая мочку уха, и Тереза задрожала, боясь даже пошевелиться.

— Просто признайся. Хотя бы самой себе, что тебе понравилось, любовь моя.


	6. The definition of obsession // Определение одержимости

— Нет! — гневно выкрикнула Тереза, попытавшись вырваться.

Он едва сдержал гортанный стон, когда она, сопротивляясь, саданула ему по плечу, и он, ни секунды не раздумывая, обнял её за талию. Почти что любовно, ласково. Это начало его возбуждать, как же он любил, когда Тереза сопротивлялась. Полюбил, едва только почувствовал это сопротивление, агрессию и ярость в её теле, когда прикасался к ней в прошлый раз. На мгновение Патрик смежил веки, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Он сильнее сжал руки на её талии, притягивая ближе.

Патрик едва успел увернуться от хука, что был в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Губы Терезы сжались в тонкую линию и скривились в отвращении. А губы мужчины, наоборот, приподнялись вверх, складываясь в улыбку, и Патрик рассмеялся.

Женщина рядом с ним была милой, обворожительной, манящей, хрупкой настолько, что Терезу так и хотелось сломать и подчинить её волю себе. Насовсем. Чтобы этот необузданный огонь в её глазах сменился покорностью, так же, как и её упрямство.

— Да, любовь моя, да.

Он перехватил её руки и с силой сжал их, не сомневаясь, что на её запястьях останутся синяки, и от этой мысли губы расплылись в широкой довольной улыбке. Как же долго он этого ждал. Его цепкая хватка не позволяла сделать Терезе и движения руками, поэтому она лишь гневно шипела от боли, с ненавистью смотря на него своими невозможными зелёными глазами, за которые он был готов продать душу. Да что там! Уже продал.

Она была великолепна, и теперь вне всяких сомнений она будет его, вся, без остатка. Ему не нужно будет выслеживать, что и как она делает, и где. Потому что... он привьёт привычку отчитываться перед ним, как служащий своему шефу, но у Патрика будет намного больше власти. Он будет её хозяином, тем, кто будет безгранично распоряжаться ей.

— Моя хорошая, моя девочка, моя принцесса.

Он знал, что без боли у них ничего не получится, но он так же знал, что она непременно получит наслаждение после. Обязательно. Он это обещает. А пока Патрик с удовольствием до крови прикусывает кожу на шее и слизывает её кровь, всё так же держа сопротивляющуюся Терезу в стальных объятиях. О, дьявол, как же это прекрасно, ощущать близость её тела, вкус её крови на языке и слышать её бешено бьющийся по венам пульс. Его, наконец-то его. И ему было абсолютно наплевать на всё остальное.

Он знал, что в этих глазах всё так же плещется ненависть и отвращение, но это только подстёгивало его к действиям, ведь она сильная, справится. Ведь сейчас она шипит, выгибаясь, стараясь уйти от его прикосновений и вырваться. Но не сейчас. Если в прошлый раз он допустил глупую, наиглупейшую ошибку, то сейчас... Сейчас вырваться не получится, он не позволит.

— Пусти меня!

Она будет сопротивляться, и он это знает. Патрик будет ломать её снова и снова, пока она не сдастся, но он знал, что этого никогда не случится, и от осознания этого чувство полного восторга охватило его с головой. Наконец-то он нашёл то, что искал так долго, и это заставило адреналин в его крови закипеть сильнее.

— Скажи мне, и я отпущу тебя. Просто ответь на один вопрос: зачем?

Пару мгновений Тереза стояла не двигаясь, всего лишь мгновение. И Патрик видит, что она борется с собой. Ведь он точно знает, она поняла, о чём он спрашивает.

— Да, ты меня похитил. Да, ты едва не, — тут она запнулась, но тут же твёрдо продолжила, — изнасиловал меня, но...

— Но?

— Ключевое слово едва.

Патрик рассмеялся.

— Так ты... тебе понравилось? — вопрос был задан с нескрываемым восторгом, а Тереза дрожала, боясь пошевелиться в его руках.

Тереза несмело кивнула, немного расслабившись.

— Маленькая лгунишка. Принцесса-врушка с погремушкой, — ласково ей на ухо пропел Патрик.

Женщина в его руках дернулась, уходя от его жаркого дыхания и от цепких, крепких объятий.

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда не стоит мне врать, — вкрадчиво заметил Патрик, вытаскивая припрятанный за ремнём пистолет и откидывая его в сторону.

Тереза дернулась, словно от удара, услышав глухой звук падающего предмета об асфальт.

_Наивная._

_Неужели думала, что он не заметит?_

Он любовно огладил её бёдра рукой, снижая голос до интимного шепота:

— Поиграем? Мне стоит проучить тебя, моя принцесса.


	7. The difficulties of obsession // Трудности одержимости

Едва стоило ему прикоснуться к ней, как он понял, что вкус её губ, такой манящий и сладкий, с привкусом спелой клубники. Он ненавидел клубнику, но этот вкус стал для него исключением, он был готов упиваться им, только успев попробовать. Наконец-то.

Тереза замотала головой, пытаясь увернуться от горячего дыхания и прикосновений, а Патрик, заметив это, приблизил своё лицо к её и лизнул щеку, тут же несильно впиваясь в неё зубами. Тереза зашипела от боли, и от неожиданности слёзы мелкими капельками брызнули из глаз, но блондин лишь улыбнулся. Она была такой беззащитной, такой маленькой. Такой, о которой он так долго мечтал.

Его девочка, его принцесса, которую он никому ни за что не отдаст.

Он так решил ещё тогда, когда похищал её в первый раз, он уверен, что Тереза навсегда запомнила его касания к её телу, его прикосновения, его руки, что ни на секунду не смели остановиться. Ведь она была такой сладкой, как патока. Его губы, что беспорядочно касались её везде, где только можно было достать.

Патрик хорошо помнил, как она трепетала от непонятных чувств: не то страха, не то отвращения, не то желания. Помнил, как заволокло пеленой её глаза. О! Она была прекрасна, его девочка.

— Зачем?

Тихий обреченный голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Неужели это его маленькая сильная принцесса? Он не мог в это поверить. Нет-нет-нет! Так неинтересно, так неправильно.

Тереза истолковала эту тишину по-своему.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебя поймают, ты знаешь это, так зачем? Зачем ты делаешь это? Ты стоишь на парковке рядом с ФБР, здесь камеры, здесь... Я не понимаю.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — голос звучал устало.

— Я ничего не хочу. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста... — в отчаянии попросила Тереза. — Отпусти меня, Патрик! — умоляла она мужчину, не делая ни единой попытки выбраться. — Пожалуйста!

Обескураженный Патрик отпустил её, сам не понимая зачем. Ведь она сейчас была полностью в его руках, он мог сделать с ней всё, что захочет. Но он отпустил, смотря, как Тереза в спешке покидает помещение, даже не оглянувшись. И он знал, что это точно не страх. Тогда что?


	8. The reflection of obsession // Рефлексия одержимости

У Патрика всегда были приоритеты. Конечно, сначала он даже не подразумевал о существовании таковых, но время изменило всё. Ирония была лишь в том, что само время было его приоритетом намного дольше, чем то, что заняло его законное место в списке первых, когда сам Патрик об этом даже не подразумевал. Потому что он всегда считал, что всё, что у него есть, – это время.

Сначала это были обыденные вещи, казалось бы, совершенно незначительные и обыденные. Ну чем прочтение газеты было важнее, чем, к примеру, выпить кружку любимого Ассама? [2] Или прослушать арию Кармен в исполнении Селестины Галли-Марье [3] в полусонном дреме? Её голос был чудесен, так же, как и глаза, что снились ему в его снах – зеленые, яркие, как изумруды перед полуденным солнцем, глаза.

И он тогда не придал этому значения, и это стало спусковым курком. После он ненавидел себя за это намного чаще. Ему хотелось крушить и ломать всё подряд. Но это гадкое, мерзкое чувство внутри него не желало уходить. И имя этому чувству было потребность. Он нуждался в этом, как в глотке свежего воздуха.

Его охватывала ярость и дикое отчаянье, что он не усмотрел, но она брала своё. Он больше не мог остановить себя, ему это было нужно. Необходимо, жизненно, отчаянно необходимо. И Патрик ненавидел себя за это.

Он никак не мог понять, откуда ему знакомы эти глаза, такие неповторимые, что всё чаще и чаще снились ему по ночам, зовя его за собой. И он не знал, что ненавидит больше: эти газеты или эти глаза. Потому что теперь он искал их везде, и не только в газетах. 

Патрик изменил своим привычкам, он начал смотреть телевизор, который до зубного скрежета ненавидел. Он выискивал эти глаза в рекламах, фильмах, сериалах, да где только угодно, пока не нашёл – в выпуске криминальных новостей.

И тогда Патрик решился, решился признаться себе, что уже проиграл. Что теперь никакая кружка чая на свете не заменит ему этих глаз.

**Примечания:**

[1] — Рефлексия — философское понятие, характеризующее форму теоретической деятельности человека, направленную на осмысление своих действий, всей человеческой культуры и её основ. (автор позволил себе вольность не вписывать полный англоязычный термин, который выглядит так: Human self-reflection)

[2] — Селестина Галли-Марье — французская оперная певица и артистка оперетты, солистка театра «Опера-Комик», первая исполнительница партии Кармен в опере Бизе.

[3] — Ассам — сорт чёрного крупнолистового чая (всё-таки считаю, что Джейн истинный британец в плане чая - П.а.).


	9. The a posteriori of obsession // Апостериори одержимости

Патрик никогда не думал, что это будет так необыкновенно. Странно и взбудораживающе. Никогда не думал, что слушать и слышать будет одним из тех вещей, за которые он будет благодарен. 

Он мог видеть, но видеть - это одно, а слышать - совсем другое. Одно и то же, что сказать, что в лесу упало дерево, когда ты его видел, но не слышал. Потому что даже глаза могут солгать. И Патрик надеялся, что со слухом дело обстоит не так, но все люди ошибаются, и он не был исключением.

Впервые он услышал её голос по телевизору, который начал смотреть из-за неё. Но тогда его волновали её глаза. Зелёные, завораживающие. В какой-то момент что-то в его голове щёлкнуло, и он прислушался, в то же мгновение прикрывая глаза от блаженства.

Голос был идеален. Он не раздражал, а медленно обволакивал его со всех сторон. Строгие интонации переплетались с мягким тоном, добавляя в него немного остроты. И это было восхитительно. Патрик мог вслушиваться в этот голос часами, вновь и вновь прокручивая записи новостей с её участием. Он засыпал под него и просыпался. И спустя какое-то время понял, что не может жить без этого голоса. Не может спать, не услышав его на ночь. Он нужен ему, жизненно необходим.

А ночью ему снились её изумрудные изумительные глаза, что смотрели на него, улыбаясь, а на фоне где-то тихо шептал голос: «Сегодня...».

**Примечания:**

[1] — A posteriori/Апостериори — знания, полученные из опыта. Философский термин, используемый в науке о знаниях (эпистемологии).


	10. The apogee of obsession // Апогей одержимости

После того как Патрик отпустил Терезу, он мучился сомнениями. Зачем он её отпустил? На это не было никаких причин, но он отпустил её, заметив тихое смирение и отчаяние, плескавшееся в её глазах.

Было ли смирение тем спусковым крючком, что сподвигло его отпустить её, потому что он хотел видеть её непокорность и добиваться её, пока она не упадёт сломленной куклой к его ногам? Или же это всё-таки было отчаяние, заставившее его остановиться? Что он хотел увидеть в её глазах, кроме отчаяния? Разве не этого он хотел? Сломать её, покорить своей воле? Патрик и сам не понимал.

Прошло уже больше года с последнего раза, как он видел её, но почему-то Джейн больше не пытался к ней приблизиться. И это не потому, что ужесточили устав, в котором говорилось, что он должен переехать в другой штат, что он и сделал, при этом вновь едва не угодив в тюрьму.

Но Патрику было всё равно.

Он ничего не слышал о своей Терезе, и это его убивало, и физически, и морально. Хотелось оказаться к ней как можно ближе, ощутить её тепло рядом, видеть её глаза и слышать её голос. Патрик так и не смог забыть её, но, размышляя обо всем об этом, пришёл к выводу, что ему уже всё равно.

Поэтому, когда его рейс вернул его в Сакраменто, он наконец выдохнул полной грудью. Он знал, что за ним скоро придут, но перед этим ему следовало сделать кое-что.

Дом Терезы он нашёл без труда. Он до сих пор помнил её расписание, поэтому знал, что она будет дома в ближайшее время.

Когда в замочной скважине повернулся ключ, Патрик напрягся, продолжая неподвижно сидеть в кресле. Единственное, чего он боялся, — это то, что она придёт не одна, и не потому что ему было страшно, а...

— Джейн! — её вскрик отвлёк его от размышлений, и он с присущей только ему внимательностью впился в неё взглядом.

— Здравствуй, Тереза, — он мягко улыбнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — её голос дрогнул, и она отступила к двери. — Ты должен быть...

— Я знаю, — он кивнул, — должен. Но я здесь из-за тебя.

— Убирайся, — выплюнула Тереза.

Джейн покачал головой:

— Нет, Тереза, не сегодня, — он поднял руки, выставляя вперед ладони. В считанные секунды он оказался рядом с ней. — Пока ты не выслушаешь меня.


	11. The tarnish of obsession // Тусклость одержимости

Патрик видел, как она задрожала, видел, как сверкнули в гневе её глаза, и он едва успел увернуться от её хука снова.

— Ты больной...

Но Патрик, хмыкнув, не дал ей договорить и заткнул её рот поцелуем, больно сжав запястья. Тереза попыталась уйти от прикосновения, но, когда поняла, что ничего не выйдет, больно укусила его за губу. Он зашипел от боли, но не отстранился, позволяя ей почувствовать вкус его крови на её губах.

Она сглотнула, когда он, всё так же продолжая держать её запястье одной рукой, другой коснулся скулы. Чуть погодя он нажал на уголок губ пальцами, растянув уголки в разные стороны, и Тереза беспомощно открыла рот, неосознанно облизывая губы.

Патрик видел, что до неё дошло, что за субстанция у неё на губах, и выплюнула её, кривясь в отвращении, целясь ему прямо в лицо. И конечно же, она попала, чем рассмешила его.

Он получил злой взгляд в ответ, но Патрика это лишь позабавило. Он вдруг понял, что не хотел, чтобы Тереза сопротивлялась, он хотел, чтобы она сама пришла к нему в руки.

Поэтому он снова отпустил её, отходя. И прекрасно понимая, что даёт ей свободу и потенциальный, едва ли не стопроцентный вариант побега или того, что она откуда-нибудь вытащит свой глок и пристрелит его. Но ему было всё равно.

— Тереза...

Патрик видел, как она вздрогнула от звука своего имени.

— Тереза...

— Замолчи! — выкрикнула она, закрывая уши руками, — Мне всё равно, зачем ты пришёл. В прошлый раз ты отпустил меня. Отпустил, слышишь? Зачем ты вернулся? Что изменилось? Хотя нет, я не хочу ничего знать, к чёрту тебя. Бери то, за чем пришёл, и уходи, — закончила она на последнем издыхании сорвавшимся от крика голосом.

Почти беззвучно, но Патрик расслышал, ведь, кроме его тяжелого дыхания, в воздухе витала звенящая тишина.

И он понял, что не хочет ничего, только защитить её. Пускай даже и от самого себя.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — всхлипнув, спросила Тереза, — Зачем преследовал меня так изнурительно долго, а потом... Зачем? — он увидел, как её тело сотрясают рыдания, и, не контролируя собственное тело, рванул к ней.

Патрик почувствовал, как она сильно вздрогнула, когда его руки коснулись её тела.

— Делай всё, что хочешь. Мне всё равно. Ты хотел меня сломать? Пожалуйста. Я в твоем распоряжении, — она не отстранилась, Тереза просто стояла рядом. — Убей меня, если хочешь, — безэмоционально закончила она.

Слова Терезы подействовали на Патрика как пощечина. Она переиграла его. Всё должно было закончиться не так. Это он должен был ей сказать это. И теперь Тереза стояла перед ним беспомощная, хрупкая и сломленная, и он с опозданием осознал, что натворил.


End file.
